


Need

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Remus Lupin, Crying, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Remus Lupin, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sirius knows that although Remus is feeling the pain, it’s a pain of his own choosing, for once. A pain that he’s asked for, that he’s entrusted Sirius to give him.Written for the HP Kinkfest 2018 prompt #S130 "Bondage, Overstim" by Anon.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year participating in Kinkfest, lots of thanks to the mods for all their hard work!
> 
> All the <3 <3 <3 to BastardSirius and ShaggyDogsTail for their help.

"I can't!" Remus gasps, his chest heaving as his wrists pull feebly against the fabric that's keeping them tightly bound to the bedposts.  The sweat beading on his forehead is slowly dripping down his face, mingling with the tears that streak his cheeks.

 

"You can." Sirius voice is calm and steady as his fingers move inside of Remus. "You will."

 

Remus grits his teeth, hissing as Sirius crooks his fingers  _ just right, _ brushing against his prostate insistently. "I can't, I can't, I...  _ fuck, _ it hurts!"

 

“I know,” Sirius says soothingly, rubbing his free hand softly yet firmly over one of Remus’ thighs. “It hurts, but you’re so close. You’re being so good for me tonight. C’mon, Moony, you can do it. Come for me.”

 

Sirius loves seeing Remus like this, eyes shut tightly, quivering against his restraints, shallow breaths shaking his flushed chest. Remus is biting his lower lip in a way that Sirius knows belies his protests.

 

_ He knows he can say his words, but he won’t. He wants this. Needs this. We both know it. _

 

Sure enough, another twist of Sirius’ fingers has Remus choking back a sob as he comes, his cock pulsing as he coats his stomach for the second time tonight. Remus’ face and chest are flushed, standing out against the pale sheets that are damp with sweat. His hair is sticking to his forehead, and his pupils are wide beneath fluttering lashes. His wrists are still tightly bound to the bedposts, though he’s no longer struggling against them, instead letting the restraints hold him in place as his arms go limp.

 

Sirius pulls his fingers out of Remus slowly, letting his fingers drag along the inflamed rim, coaxing a sigh of disappointed relief from Remus’ lips. “Beautiful, Moony. Fucking gorgeous like this.“ 

 

He runs his hand along the right side of Remus’ ass, smacking it sharply before soothing the sting with a soft kiss. “Don’t struggle, now. Just relax, lie back. I’ve bound you up nice and tight, they way you like. You don’t have to fuss. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Sirius works his way towards Remus’ hole, licking and sucking as he alternates dragging his nails across Remus’ skin and caressing the scratches gently. He runs his tongue around the rim a few times before sliding his tongue inside, trying not to grin as Remus hisses in pain from the feel of rough stubble against the sensitive skin.

 

Sirius knows that although Remus is feeling the pain, it’s a pain of his own choosing, for once. A pain that he’s asked for, that he’s entrusted Sirius to give him.

 

_ Only I’m allowed to do this to him. No one else. Just me. _

 

Eventually, Sirius pulls away from Remus’ ass so as not to muffle his words. “Are you finished, love?”

 

“Y-yes.” Remus’ voice is weak as his head lolls against the bed, eyes squeezed shut once more, sticky with sweat and tears.

 

“Hmmm…” Sirius muses. “I don’t think you are. I think you’ve got one more in you.”

 

“I… I can’t… no more, please… I can’t-  _ augh!” _ The firm smack of Sirius’ hand against his ass has Remus cutting his pleas short.

 

“You can. Just one more.” Sirius grins wickedly at Remus’ whimpering. “It’s alright. You’ve done so well tonight, giving me two, but you can give me one more, can’t you? While I’m inside you, this time. I want to feel you, tight around my cock when you come.”

 

“Hurts… I can’t…” Remus’ voice is barely a whisper, and his eyes are still closed as he shakes his head weakly.

 

_ He’s still biting his fucking lip, though… he’s too far gone to know what he needs right now. That’s why I’m here.  _

 

“Shhhh.” Sirius quickly checks to make sure Remus is still open before slicking up his own cock. “Don’t speak. You need to relax. It’ll hurt at first, but you know it gets better. So much better.”

 

Sirius eases into Remus gradually, struggling to keep his eagerness under control as he watches Remus wince, screwing up his face in pain even as he arches slightly. Once Sirius’ hips are flush against Remus, he begins thrusting, carefully adjusting his angle, looking for-

 

“Augh!” Remus cries out faintly through clenched teeth. Sirius grins, revelling in the helpless sounds Remus makes as Sirius begins fucking against his prostate in a slow cadence.

 

_ Merlin, his moans are fucking perfect. And I’m the only one who’ll ever hear them. _

 

Sirius loves knowing that he’s the only person who’s allowed to take Remus apart like this, the only person to whom Remus will surrender completely. It’s a heady feeling, all of that love and trust and responsibility. Sirius isn’t sure if it comforts him or terrifies him.

 

“Too… it’s too… sensitive, too much…” Remus’ voice is hoarse, and he’s struggling to speak. He’s trying to shake his head  _ no, _ but it seems to be too much effort. 

 

“You can take it,” Sirius says in a low voice, “I know it hurts, but it’s not too much. C’mon, Moony, just one more for me.”

 

“No… no, can’t…  _ fuck, yes… _ I…” Remus chokes out another sob as his arms go taunt against the bindings. His chest is heaving, lips parted, eyelashes wet with tears. His cock is back at full attention, despite his earlier protests.

 

_ He’s ready. He’s wrecked, but he’s ready. _

 

Sirius stifles a moan of his own. “Fuck, Moony, you’re gorgeous like this. You’re cock’s dripping for me already. Came twice already but you’re… fuck, you’ll come one more time, alright?”

 

Remus whimpers, inhaling sharply as Sirius picks up his pace slightly, urging Remus on in a soothing tone.

 

“That’s it, Moony. I know you’re sore, it’s been a long night, but I promise you, it’ll… ugh, it’ll feel so good in a minute. It feels good even now, doesn’t it?”

 

Remus’ breathing speeds up as fresh tears begin streaming down his face. “I…  _ yes… _ but…”

 

“It’s alright, Moony. Let it out. Don’t hold back. I’m here, I’ve got you. You’re doing so well, love, getting so close…”

 

_ So’m I. Merlin’s bollocks, Black, get a grip. Focus on Moony. Get him through this. _

 

Sirius takes a deep, steadying breath, though he doesn’t let his rhythm falter. “That’s it, Moony, get there for me. Wanna feel you come. Fuck, don’t… don’t think about anything except coming for me.”

 

Remus nods shakily, his lower lip trembling as his face screws up for a moment, before he suddenly lets out a gasp, throwing his head back against the bed as his comes for the third time, clenching around Sirius’ cock tightly.

 

_ Fuck, he’s already… he looks so.... _

 

Sirius grits his teeth, fucking into Remus for a few final strokes before finding his own release, letting out a shuddering groan as he pulls out and collapses next to Remus on the bed, grimacing at the immediate stickiness against his skin.

 

Once he’s caught his breath, he looks over at Remus with a smirk. “Bit of a quick finish that last time, Moony. Wasn’t too much for you after all, was it?”

 

Remus smiles wanly, his face still flushed and tear streaked. “Suppose not. It was…I needed it.”

 

“That’s why I gave it to you.” Sirius leans forward to brush a kiss against Remus’ messy forehead.

 

“You always give me what I need.” Remus’ eyelids are drooping, but he’s looking at Sirius intently. 

 

Sirius snickers as he sits up, brushing Remus’ sweat-soaked fringe from his forehead. “You’re always such a sap afterwards. Better get you cleaned up before you start spouting sonnets.”

 

Remus rolls his eyes before closing them once more, sighing contently as Sirius spells away the mess on Remus’ stomach and grabs a flannel from the bedside table, dampening it with an  _ Aguamenti _ before running it gently over Remus’ face.

 

Remus lets out a small snuffle of appreciation. “Mmmm, feels good. Thank you. For taking care of me.”

 

Sirius feels his chest tighten, but he doesn’t reply as he finishes cleaning up Remus, moving to carefully release Remus’ wrists from their bindings.

 

_ You always give me what I need, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr (@nachodiablo) obsessing over all things Marauders. <3


End file.
